1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet carrier for use on a bicycle. In particular, the invention relates to a pet carrier for small animals that is attached to the handlebars of a bicycle.
2. The Prior Art
It is often desirable to bring one""s pet along when traveling by bicycle. There have been several attempts in the past to construct pet carriers for bicycles so that small pets, such as small dogs, can travel with the owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,646 to White discloses a pet carrier for a bicycle that is attached to a frame that is affixed over the rear wheel of a bicycle. Another such pet carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,874 to Ravin. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,713 to Schacter discloses another similar pet carrier.
Various baskets for the front of a bicycle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 530,160 to Coulson and U.S. Pat. No. 482,938 to Blood.
Pet carriers for automobiles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,880 to Guillot-Munoz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,003 to Jacobson et al.
None of the above-mentioned pet carriers are suitable for comfortably and safely transporting a small pet on the front of a bicycle, where the pet is in full view of the rider.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pet carrier that safely and comfortably transports a small pet on the front of a bicycle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pet carrier of the type mentioned above that is simple and quick for consumers to attach to their bicycles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a front-mounted carrier in which the pet is always in full view of the bicycle rider. This arrangement is preferable to rear-mounted carriers in which the pet is riding behind the rider, and is difficult to see, and therefore, nearly impossible for the rider to safely deal with a pet""s misbehavior or distress if the pet is riding behind the rider.
These and other objects are accomplished by a pet carrier according to the invention comprising a housing which holds the dog and having a substantially flat bottom, a side wall enclosure and an open top, with two integral brackets at a rear portion of the side wall enclosure. There is a housing support with two integral hooks that clamp around the bicycle handlebars to support the housing which holds the pet. The housing is attached to the rear of the housing support, which has a strut that rests on the head tube of the bicycle. There is a harness, which is preferably attached via a clip or hook, which fastens to two sides of the wall enclosure of the housing, and which in turn secures and supports the pet.
There is preferably removable padding inserted along the bottom enclosure of the housing, to create a more comfortable environment for the pet. The housing also has a plurality of ventilation holes or slots therein to allow air to pass through the housing.
There are two containers, which will fit inside molded compartments on the inside of the housing for the further comfort and well being of the pet. These containers have lids and can contain water and food.
The pet carrier is ideal for transporting small dogs, such as the Maltese, Coton de Tulears, West Highland Terrier and Chihuahua, but other pets, such as cats could also use the pet carrier.
The housing preferably has a triangular shaped bottom, which is an aerodynamic and comfortable shape for the pet. Preferably, the triangle has rounded sides. One flat side of the triangle abuts the bicycle front, while a narrow angle points outward. Other shapes could also be envisioned.
There is an optional canopy removably connected to the housing, for protecting a pet inside from the elements. The canopy is preferably made of a breathable and washable material, such as nylon. Other materials could also be used.
The housing of the pet carrier is preferably formed from a molded plastic, which is lightweight but strong. However, other materials such as fiberglass or metal could also be used. The padding is preferably foam or fabric-covered batting, or a combination of the two, but again, any suitable material could be used.